


Promise Me You'll Be My Man

by capnstark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnstark/pseuds/capnstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis escape to Italy on a break from tour to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me You'll Be My Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired entirely by the fact that Harry and Louis are like an old married couple, and I like to think this is how they would get married. 
> 
> Title taken from 'Be My Husband' by Nina Simone 
> 
> Disclaimer: One Direction don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them

Louis wakes up to sunlight streaming in through the hotel room window and the quiet sound of the shower running. He stretches languidly across the bed, a huge grin appearing on his face when he remembers what day it is.

He's getting married today.

There's a ring box on the dresser with two matching platinum bands inside; a folder with their marriage license and passports sat on the top of Louis' suitcase; two freshly ironed black suits and white shirts hanging on the outside of the wardrobe, ties and dress shoes in a neat pile on the armchair in the corner.  He can hear Harry singing _Bruno Mars_ in the shower, ' _hey baby, I think I want to marry you' ,_ and Louis has to bury his face in his pillow, he's so ridiculously happy.

It's kind of a secret, is the thing; they've escaped for a week to Priano on the Amalfi Coast in Italy while on a break from the tour, booked a room at a secluded hotel set into the cliff-face where they can lay low and spend some time together without any hassle. Louis can see the ocean out of the window from where he's laying in bed,  crystal-clear blue and sparkling under the early afternoon sun, waves lapping against the sandy edge of the beach tucked into the cove below where they're going to get married later. It's the most beautiful place Louis' ever seen, so romantic, and he couldn't imagine getting married anywhere else in any other way.  They haven't told anyone that they're here, not even their mothers, but it's exactly how they wanted to do this; just the two of them.

The shower shuts off, and the sound of Harry getting out and drying himself off drifts through the open bathroom door. He's whistling now, some stupid little tune that Louis doesn't recognise but it sounds happy and full of love and like _home._ Louis feels like he's been waiting his whole life to marry Harry, and now the day is finally here he just wants to get it over with so they can really start their life together, married as _husbands_.

 

The bed dips all of a sudden, and Harry's hands are on Louis' hips, coaxing him to roll over onto his back as Harry crawls up the bed until Louis' looking up into Harry's forest-green eyes, so gorgeous and so familiar.

"Good morning, fiancé," Harry murmurs, leaning down to kiss Louis sweetly on the lips. His hair is a mess of damp curls around his face, a towel wrapped securely around his waist and he's dripping water onto Louis' bare shoulders but Louis just slips his hands to the back of Harry's neck, tangles his fingers in the long hair there.

Louis hums and smiles against Harry's mouth. "Can't call me that for much longer." Harry had taken to calling him ' _fiancé'_ since the very moment they'd gotten engaged over a year ago in Sydney, and Louis' still not tired of hearing it.

"Guess not," Harry agrees, nipping at Louis' jaw, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on his tummy. "But I do get to call you ' _husband'_ after tonight."

And that's all Louis wants, he can't wait for that, to be Harry's husband and for Harry to be his and he pulls Harry closer so their chests are pressed all together and he can kiss Harry deeply.

They lay together for an hour or so more, kissing lazily and whispering ' _I love you'_ s into each other's skin until it's time for them to get ready and Louis feels a little dizzy when he thinks that right now he's getting dressed for his _wedding._ Harry's adamant that they maintain tradition and he disappears into the bathroom to put on his suit so that Louis won't see him before it's time.

(Louis' so in love with Harry that it hurts sometimes.)

 

"Will I do?"

Louis turns around from where he's straightening his tie in the mirror and promptly forgets how to breathe for a second.

Harry's standing in the doorway of the bathroom, hands clasped behind his back as he smiles bashfully at Louis and he looks... _beautiful._ His suit is perfectly fitted to his body, all long legs and lean torso, the top three buttons of his shirt undone so the inky wings of his two sparrows are peeking out and his hair is pulled back with the black headscarf that Louis had bought him a few months ago. He's gorgeous like this, totally stunning, but more than that he looks happy and excited, more relaxed than he has in weeks and he's _Louis'._

"Jesus," Louis mutters, taking in every inch of the man that in a few hours time will be his husband. "You look... wow."

Harry snorts. "I must look good if it's got you speechless."

"Shut it, Styles," Louis says but he's grinning too and it's taking a stupid amount of self-control for him to keep his hands off of Harry right now because all he can think is ' _mine mine mine'._

Harry has other ideas, though; he crosses the room and winds his arms around Louis' slender waist, tugging him forward into Harry. "You look amazing, can't believe I'm marrying you today," he murmurs, nuzzling his nose into Louis' neck. "Can't believe you even want to marry _me_."

"Idiot." Louis huffs out a laugh, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's hair, just behind his ear where he can reach without having to stretch. "I love you, don't I?"

"Love you too," Harry says happily, pecking Louis on the lips like that was all he'd really wanted to hear and Louis shakes his head fondly because his boy is so daft but he's so ridiculously in love with him.

"We should get going," Louis suggests but Harry makes a quiet noise in protest and tightens his arms around Louis, tucking his fingertips into the waistband of Louis' trousers so he can't get away.

"It's tradition to be late to your wedding, just... five more minutes." Harry says it like a question and Louis wonders how he could ever think that he would deny Harry this, just the two of them being close and breathing each other in. They don't get this enough as it is.

 

Louis finally persuades Harry to move with tiny kisses to his mouth and promises for  _after_ the wedding, and Harry's happy to go then, to gather up the paperwork and their rings and link his fingers with Louis' to lead him from their room and out towards their future.

It's still warm outside in the evening sun; Louis rolls up the sleeves of his jacket and Harry produces a pair of sunglasses from his suit pocket that he slides onto his face, and they both kick off their shoes when they arrive at the beach, the sand hot between Louis' toes. The entire beach is deserted, the cove secluded from view by the sprawling cliffs towering above them and Harry drags Louis down onto the rocks beside the sea, curls around him from behind and peppers the back of his neck with kisses while Louis dips his toes into the warm water and they wait for the registrar to arrive.

Harry greets the registrar like an old family friend, jumping up to hug the older English man they'd sought out when they'd been planning this and looking for someone who would be discreet and could do the ceremony in English. Louis just shakes the man's hand and smiles when he congratulates them and asks if they're ready. Louis can only nod; he's been ready for this for _years._

 

It's a simple ceremony, but that's how they'd wanted it, too much of their lives about theatrics and showing off already. They stand holding hands at the edge of the sea, water lapping against their bare feet but neither of them seem to notice, too captivated with each other to even pay attention to what the registrar is saying until he's asking Harry to repeat after him and Harry interrupts before he can start with their vows.

"May I- is it ok if I... say something?" he asks and the registrar graciously says ' _of course'_ and Harry turns back to Louis, smiling softly, the smile the other boys so often refer to as his _Louis smile_.

"We said we wouldn't write vows," Louis says, eyes narrowed a little accusingly and Harry barks out a laugh, bends to press his lips to Louis' knuckles.

"I know, but I only really plan on doing this once so..." he says, looking back up into Louis' eyes. "I just want you to know that... I fell in love with you four years ago and I fall in love with you more and more every day and now I can't wait to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you and starting a family, calling you my husband and being _yours forever._ "

Louis' heart aches with how much love it holds for Harry and he can't do much more than choke out an ' _I love you',_ surging forward and kissing Harry and not pulling away until the registrar clears his throat;  Louis detaches himself from a smirking Harry then, muttering a 'sorry'.

They're lead through the traditional vows ( _for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health)_ but all Louis hears is Harry saying ' _I do'_ and nearly forgets how to breathe when he replies with his own _'I do'_  and he realises then that they're finally married, the registrar already disappearing across the beach back towards the hotel now that he's pronounced them so but Louis only has eyes for his... fuck, his _husband._

 

"Get to kiss you, now," Harry whispers, resting a hand on Louis' hips and stepping into him. Louis just hums in response and curls his fingers around the back of Harry's head, pushes up onto his tiptoes and kisses him.

They kiss for a long time, the sun beginning to set on the horizon behind them and a chill dropping into the air but Louis feels warm and blessed wrapped up in his husband and once he starts thinking about Harry finally being his husband he can't stop himself from giggling.

"What?" Harry asks, bemused, mouth still pressed up against Louis'.

"We're married," he says a little breathlessly, grinning. "We actually got fucking married."

"I know, I was there," Harry teases, then without any warning he bends down and tucks an arm around Louis' legs and lifts him up, bridal style. Louis lets out a decidedly unmanly shriek and flails in Harry's arms but Harry just laughs and starts walking up the beach and by the time they reach the hotel Louis' laughing too, helpless and so in love with his daft, daft boy.

 

"I love you," Harry says, laying Louis down on their bed with a soft kiss then standing back to shrug off his suit jacket.

"I love you too," Louis replies, staring up through half-lidded eyes as Harry begins to unbutton Louis' shirt, warm fingertips brushing against Louis' skin as he pushes it from his shoulders.

"Husband," Harry says fondly from above him, eyes sparkling and Louis presses his hands into the dip of Harry's back and drags him down into a searing kiss.

They take it slow, because this is their first time as a 'married couple' and it feels different, somehow, like it means more even though they've done this a thousand times before. Louis' hands shake as he grips onto Harry's hips when Harry slowly pushes into him, a familiar feeling of being full and complete that makes his stomach twist with pleasure and his back arch to be closer. Harry tangles his fingers in Louis' hair, rocks into him in steady strokes and laves kisses across his chest, nipping with his teeth and he sucks a bruise into his jaw before licking into Louis' mouth like it's the last time he ever will and Louis spills between them with a soft cry of ' _Harry!'_ , Harry following him over the edge seconds later. They breathe in sync for a minute, Harry panting into Louis' mouth until it's becoming uncomfortable for them both and Harry slips from Louis, Louis letting out a quiet moan at the loss of Harry inside of him.

 

"Christ," Harry sighs, rolling off of Louis and onto his back, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Louis doesn't like Harry being so far away and not being able to touch him and he reaches out with grabby hands for him and Harry laughs affectionately, plastering his body to Louis' side. His skin is sticky with sweat, hair slick to his forehead with it but Louis loves him like this the most.

"We got married today," Harry says softly, reaching down for Louis' hand and tangling their fingers. Their brand new wedding rings, simple platinum bands, slide together, glinting in the soft light from the lamp Harry had switched on earlier.

"Mmm, we did," Louis agrees, turning his head to the side to catch Harry's mouth in a chaste kiss.

"I'm happy," Harry says simply and Louis swears he could explode with how in love with Harry he is.

"Me too," he says instead, lifting their hands to press a kiss to their rings. "So fucking happy."

Harry grins at him and cups Louis' cheek, rubs a thumb along his jaw and presses down on the bruise he'd put there before, making Louis hiss. "So in love with you, _husband_."

Louis grins right back. "Love you too, husband," he murmurs, right up against Harry's mouth and then they're kissing again, lazily like they have all the time in the world. Louis knows that it won't always be like this, though, that in a few days they'll have to go back to the real world of too many cameras and being under constant scrutiny and their rings hidden on chains beneath their shirts but, for right now, here with Harry, Louis thinks that this might just be enough

 

_~fin~_


End file.
